Gakuen Hetalia Diaries
by Ai The Sherlockian Girl
Summary: The Lives of all your favorite Gakuen Hetalia characters! Also accepting Oc's. Thank you so much for reading!


**Author's note: I do not own Hetalia or Gakuen Hetalia, thank you for reading. **

He walked the corridors of the academy, alone, lost and scared. It was night and too dark to see anything and he had lost his way around the school. How? He actually didn't know that himself, he had just gone to get some late night pasta, but now, he didn't know where he was.

"Italy!" A shout of the boy's name caused him to turn around, dropping the pasta in hand and running to the source of voice. Tears formed in his amber eyes as he latched on to his friend.

"Ve~ Germany, I was lost and there was pasta and, and-." However he was cut short when the boy in question placed a short kiss on Italy's lips. He smiled; taking Germany's hand is his own. "Let's go back to our room."

…

…

…

"Italy!" A tall boy with darker brown hair and a curl similar to said person yelled; clearly pissed off.

"What's wrong Fratello? Italy questioned, smile dropping slightly in concern.

"You spend way too much time with that Potato Bastard boyfriend of yours."

"Ve~ you should hang around us more then, we have no problem with that."

"NO!" Italy's "Fratello" Stormed off, a cheerful Spaniard following closely behind.

…

…

…

"Aww!" a girlish squeal came from Italy's close friend Hungary. A tissue covered her nose as she stood, looking at many pictures of Yaoi.

"Ve~ what's up Eliza, have you got a cold~" The Italian questioned, frowning.

"N-no, I'm fine Italy! Just looking at some pictures Japan gave me." was her reply; she flashed a bright smile to reassure her friend.

"Okay, what kind of pictures?" The clueless boy replied, tilting his head slightly.

"Nothing really, just some nature pictures. Yeah, nature pictures." Eliza smiled, she was sure that was a good enough answer.

"Ve~ Can I see?" Italy smiled.

"U-umm, maybe later." The girl was relieved when the Italian's boyfriend came in.

"Come on Italy, its lunch time." She smiled at them both and waved them off. Finally opening the picture book again and sitting down, taking a bite of her sandwich and smiling. A box of tissues stood near her, just in case that cold came back…

…

…

**... **

"Luddy, can we go and see my Fratello and Spain." Italy pleaded, smiling. The two had just finished their weekly Saturday picnic and had nothing to do.

"Yeah, that sounds fun." Was Ludwig's reply, Italy cheered excitedly, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and running. "Ve~ I know exactly where they should be." He made a quick stop, turned and ran towards the Café in town near to the academy.

"Look mi tomate, it seems your Fratello and his boyfriend have come to visit us." A certain Spaniard said, slightly tapping Romano's shoulder. Romano turned around quickly, sighing rather loudly before placing his head into his hands.

"Yay." Sarcasm laced his voice.

"Come on Lovi, don't be like that." An arm was placed around said person's waist as he was pulled up from his chair. A quick peck on the cheek was enough for the Italian to go red. "Mi tomate."

Before Romano could complain about the nickname, his brother with boyfriend in tow were at the table the four now stood next to.

"Let's sit down, shall we." Spain said quickly, smiling and sitting down. Romano was pulled onto the Spaniard's lap, he sighed, going red again.

After managing to get into his own seat, Romano started to make small conversation with the two opposite him.

"Are you enjoying your weekend?" Italy asked, grinning wildly.

"Yes thank you." Spain replied.

"A whole weekend of him." South Italy retorted, pointing at the cheerful boy who sat next to him.

"We all know you love me, mi tomate." Purred Spain, smirking at Romano.

"Do not, Tomato Bastard!"

"Ve~ A lover's quarrel." Italy thought aloud. Romano heard and stood up, knocking over the chair in process.

"Whatever see ya later." He sneered, starting to walk off.

"Wait up Mi tomate!" Spain followed shortly after, yelling down the road.

"Ready to go now, Italy?" Germany questioned.

"No, I want ice-cream!" Was his reply, smiling wildly Italy stood up and went inside the café, looking forward to his ice-cream.

"Okay…"

…

…

…

The bedroom was rather simple, two single beds, a kitchen, bathroom, and living room. That day was a different matter, both bed mattresses were on the floor, as well as one sofa and a table. Many items' lie everywhere, completely covering the floor of the bedroom, kitchen and living room.

Italy sighed, he had to find it; he just had too. Tears streamed down his face as he searched the room, it was his most prized possession.

"Where is it…?" Italy muttered to himself. The door to the room opened, and Germany walked in. Yelling somewhat when he saw the state of their room.

"What the hell happened!?" He then noticed the distraught look on his boyfriends face. A sigh escaped his lips before he walked over, crouching down and lifting Italy's head up slightly too completely face his own. Fresh tears ran down the Italian's face. It was then Italy completely cracked, throwing his arms around Germany's shoulders, he started sobbing uncontrollably. The German was stuck with his arm's round Italy's waist, supporting his boyfriend, wondering why he was so upset.

"Italy, what's wrong?" Ludwig asked, Italy sat on his lap and was now just sniffling slightly.

"I lost it…" He breathed out.

"What have you lost?" Germany questioned.

"Recipe… Book…" Italy murmured, slowly slipping out of consciousness. Soft breaths escaped his lips, as he lay in Ludwig's arms, asleep.

"Right… better tidy up and find this recipe book of Italy's." Germany whispered aloud. He slowly got up, carrying his Italian boyfriend to the one sofa that wasn't flipped over. Finding a blanket and placing it over Italy, he started to tidy.

Germany started with the bedroom, easily putting the mattresses on and the covers. Italy's were the colours of his flag, red white and green patterns decorated the duvet that now lay neatly on his bed.

Next was his own which were black yellow and red, they were neatly put onto his bed. The rest of the room's were also quite easy to tidy.

Italy slowly woke up, sitting up silently and looking at the now tidy room and then over at his boyfriend. Who was stood next to a counter in the kitchen, a freshly made coffee in hand. He smiled greatly, silently walking over and wrapping his hands around the German's waist.

"Feeling better then." Ludwig muttered, feeling slightly happier.

"Yes, thank you." Going up onto his tiptoes Italy placed a soft kiss upon his boyfriend's cheek.

A knock on the door interrupted the two, happily running over to the door and opening it, Italy smiled at the intruder.

"Fratello!~" He hugged the guest, before stepping back, a questioning look on his face. "Why are you here?"

"To give you back your damn recipe book, you left it in mine and Spain's room last time you visited. Remember?" A small red book was placed in Italy's hand before the door was slammed and the previous guest was completely gone.

"Ve~ Grazie Fratello!~" Opening the door, Italy yelled down the hall before closing it again.

**Authors: The first instalment of Gakuen Hetalia Diaries. The second will be Germany and I shall carry on from there. Once all the characters have been done, I will publish the first story, either on this story or in a new one. I already have many ideas for the future, but am all open for ideas. I am also using some OC countries and places, so please feel free to tell me your oc's and I will try to include them.**

**I am sorry if this idea has been taken, and I would love your ideas on the pairings included in this. These are the ones I have so far:**

**Italy x Germany**

**England x America**

**China x Russia**

**Greece x Japan**

**France x Seychelles**

**Prussia x Canada**

**Romano x Spain**

**Hungary x Austria**

**Liechtenstein x Switzerland**

**Lithuania x Poland**

**Netherlands x Belgium**

**Finland x Sweden**

**Norway x Denmark**

**Iceland x Hong Kong**

**Sealand x Latvia  
**

**Please tell me of any more you don't have, and if you do not like the Pairing's included, I'm open for ideas. **

**Thank you so much for the support, I will try to update regularly. **


End file.
